Le temps des pissenlits
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Il nous a fallu un symbole, hein ? AkuNo, AkuRoku


Pour une fois, ce que j'écris à la fin est plus court que ce que je voulais de base. C'était supposé être un AkuRokuNo, puis un AkuNo, bah non, il devait se passer des trucs, il se passera pas grand-chose. Enfin, vous verrez. C'est tellement loin de ce à quoi j'avais pensé … J'arrête de déblatérer.

Écrit pour la nuit du FoF, supposément en une heure, en vrai en deux heures, sur le thème Pissenlit.

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Le temps des pissenlits**_

 _On s'était dit, enfin, je ne sais pas si on l'avait vraiment formulé comme ça, si on avait vraiment pensé, mais on s'était dit qu'on devrait trouver un symbole à nous deux, quelque chose qui nous réunirait quoi qu'il arrive._

.

5 octobre 1996

Il est presque vingt-et-une heures, il fait à peine jour sur la colline où deux garçons sont allongés. Les deux têtes rouges se font face, appuyées sur leurs coudes, se tordant les poignets au passage. Le plus âgé des deux, la peau brillant sous le déclin du soleil, attrape une fleur par la base.

« Ax', on va faire un vœu, toi et moi. On va décider qu'on sera toujours ensemble. Comme dans les films. »

Axel acquiesce. Il acquiesce plus ou moins à tout ce que Reno dit, de toute façon. Ils sont comme des frères. On les prend pour des frères et Axel admire son ami comme un grand frère. Les frères ne se séparent pas, après tout. Reno porte la fleur à ses lèvres et souffle précautionneusement dessus. La moitié des graines s'envole, puis il tend le reste à Axel, qui termine difficilement.

.

 _C'était un choix étrange, le pissenlit, pas vrai Reno ? Au final, ça nous va bien. C'est une fleur qui pousse partout et qui éclate sa couleur vive au milieu des jardins, ça peut soigner et ça peut tuer, tu le savais, ça ? Bien sûr que non._

.

2001

C'est devenu un rituel, entre eux. Parce que les gens ont besoin de rituels, comme ça, pour se souvenir des choses qu'on se dit pas trop, l'amour et l'amitié. Sinon, ça ferait longtemps que les athées fêteraient plus Noël.

Axel et Reno sont debout, sur la même colline que la première fois. _Leur colline_ , ils disent. Ça leur appartient. Et maintenant Reno s'y retrouvera seul, la plupart du temps. Ils ont grandi, ils sont presque adolescents.

Ils soufflent un pissenlit et en cueillent un autre. Axel le tiendra par la fenêtre du train au départ. Reno lui attrape la main. Ils se reverront sur le quai, mais ça n'aura plus rien à voir. C'est maintenant, leur dernier moment. Ils s'embrassent d'un commun accord.

Sur le quai, ils se promettront de s'appeler et de s'envoyer des lettres.

.

 _Les fleurs, quand même, ont encore moins de pouvoir décisionnaire. Ça aurait pu être n'importe quelle plante pour cette comparaison, mais moi j'avais l'impression d'avoir été cueilli comme un pissenlit, les gens y avaient pas pensé à deux fois, ils l'avaient fait, c'est tout. Le temps a passé et à distance on a éclos._

.

2006

« Dem', tu fous quoi ? »

Axel s'adosse au mur, contemplant avec fascination la désordre maladif de son ami, qui lui fait prendre des heures à seulement refiche ses affaires dans son sac – alors qu'il les fourre dedans à l'arrache, hein. Son portable sonne et il le porte à ses yeux. Son regard s'illumine. Le blond a un sourire entendu en enfonçant un stylo au fond de son bagage.

« C'est ton Reno ? »

Il dit toujours ça. _Ton Reno_. Comme s'il y en avait un autre. Son Reno à lui, à Axel. Presque un personnage de son invention.

« Ouais. »

Demyx lève les yeux au ciel en voyant qu'Axel ne se préoccupe déjà plus du temps qu'ils peuvent mettre à quitter la salle de classe, tapant furieusement sur son téléphone.

« Il te dit quoi ?

—Qu'il m'envoie des pissenlits. »

Le blond rit un peu. Il a toujours pas exactement compris ce fameux truc des pissenlits, Axel a entrepris de lui expliquer, mais avec des expressions que Demyx n'avait pas vraiment saisi, quelque chose comme 'C'est pour faire comme dans les films quand j'avais sept ans, au final ça a marché, et il va sur notre colline on s'y retrouve quand je viens'. Bon, il voit à peu près l'idée générale du bordel. Il sait cela : c'est important. Et ça met un sourire niais au visage d'Axel. Depuis deux ans qu'il le connait, il a vu Axel sourire de plein de manières différentes. De gêne, de joie, d'ironie, de colère … mais il n'y a que dans ces moments là qu'il a un sourire aussi tendre.

.

 _On a été beaux. Ça se voyait partout, même Demyx comprenait, quoi. Et moi, je ne comprenais pas son sourire un peu tendre un peu triste. J'étais aveuglé par notre jaune, je voyais que ça, penser à toi, c'était comme de regarder le soleil._

2012

Axel s'étire sur son lit un peu trop petit pour lui. Sur la table de chevet, un bouquet de pissenlits commence à faner. Il pense qu'il devra aller en cueillir. Il regarde son téléphone. Un message de Reno le fait sourire, quand il aura son nouveau bouquet, il le prendra en photo et le lui enverra. D'ici ce soir, sans doute, il faudra qu'il passe au parc après ses cours.

.

 _Je te voyais partout. Dans chaque fleur jaune, parfois même pas dans les pissenlits. C'était logique. Notre amitié, on l'avait dispersée aux quatre vents, et elle poussait dans toute la terre._

.

2017

Il est assis sur un banc, il doit retrouver Demyx ici dans un quart d'heure. Il est arrivé en avance, avec son travail d'attaché de presse, il n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour lui, il voulait profiter. Un jeune homme passe devant lui – il doit avoir quelques années de moins que lui, peut-être cinq ou six – et il le regarde attentivement. Se baisser, cueillir un pissenlit. Il pense à Reno. Ça fait combien de temps qu'il n'en a pas cueilli lui-même ? Le jeune homme souffle dessus. Croise le regard du garçon. Son cœur se serre. Il a envie de pleurer.

« Ça va ? »

Il apprend pendant ce quart d'heure que ce jeune homme, c'est Roxas, qu'il est fleuriste et qu'il vient d'ouvrir une boutique. Qu'il a eu un coup de foudre. Que c'est réciproque.

.

 _Même là, c'était toi, un peu. Les graines avaient créé quelque chose de nouveau. Je sais même pas où tu es, maintenant. Ce que tu fais. Comment tu vas. Si tu penses à moi, si tu souffles sur des pissenlits, si t'es marié._

.

2022

Une larme tombe sur le bureau. Roxas pose une main sur le dos d'Axel. Il sait. Axel pose son stylo, met le papier dans un tiroir. Son amant passe les doigts le long de sa nuque, jusqu'à la naissance de son deuxième tatouage, fin, féminin, pas le genre qu'il aurait cru voir un jour sur Axel. Une fleur. Ça lui fait plaisir. Un pissenlit. Ça explique la pointe de tristesse quand il vient à la boutique. Il n'ose pas embrasser le dessin. Il sait que cette art d'Axel ne lui appartiendra jamais totalement.

.

 _Alors voilà, on s'est dispersés au vent, hein ? T'es partout, y a des moments je voudrais que tu sois là. Roxas, c'est mon nouveau pissenlit, il est né d'une graine qu'on a planté ensemble. Tu sais quoi ? Il est né le cinq octobre dix-neuf cent quatre-vingt seize. Et je peux pas pas croire que c'est un signe. C'est le temps des pissenlits._

.

.

.

Voilà, c'est un peu bâclé, désolée. Mais c'est fait ! Ah, je suis soulagée !

Review quand même ?


End file.
